


Someday Out of the Blue

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: I was listening to my Road to El Dorado soundtrack and I just HAD to do a Inu-Yasha fic for this. The words kept making me think of poor Inu-chan and his love for Kikyo.





	Someday Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of this so please don't sue me. The song is 'Someday Out of the Blue' from the 'Road to El Dorado' soundtrack.

[Some day out of the blue

In a crowded street or a deserted square]

 

            Inu-Yasha walks among the crowded streets of Tokyo with Shippo. Both are disguised in modern clothes, baseball caps hide their dog and fox ears. Shippo's tail is hidden by one of his illusions. The fox demon darts back and forth marveling at Kagome's home world.

 

[I'll turn and I'll see you

As if our love were new

Someday we can start again someday soon]

 

            The dog demon catches a familiar scent and he turns to see Kagome walking with a young man across the street. He starts to fume and push against the crowd. However, she is gone before he makes it. He sighs and goes back to where Shippo is standing outside a toy store.

 

[Here comes the night

Here come the memories

Lost in your arms

Down in the foreign fields

Not so long ago]

 

            Inu-Yasha is leaning against a tree in one of the parks of Tokyo. Shippo is asleep, curled up next to him. The dog demon looks up at the night sky and a flashback of him and Kagome appears.

            She is resting her head on his shoulder while they are leaning against a boulder on the edge of a mountain valley. He unconsciously wraps an arm around her. She smiles, but he says something and it makes her angry. Kagome yells at him before getting up and leaving. Inu-Yasha yells back at her, half-heartedly, and becomes saddened. Staring after her, he whispers one word. 'Kagome.'

 

[Seems like eternity

Love, sweet afternoons

Still capture me]

 

            Kagome is swimming in a river, clad in her bathing suit. Unbeknownst to her, Miroku and Inu-Yasha are watching her, hidden by bushes at different spots. The dog demon stares at the beauty before him and a wistful daze appears on his face.

 

[Someday out of the blue

In a crowded street or a deserted square]

 

            Inu-Yasha and Shippo are back in the streets searching for the latest Shikon shard. Shippo still gets distracted by the wonders of the city and wonders off.

 

[I'll turn and I'll see you

As if our love were new

Someday we can start again someday soon]

 

            Inu-Yasha catches Kagome's scent again and looks to see she is with a couple of her schoolmates this time. The dog demon is torn between going to her and continuing to search for the shard. Shippo who can't see her has returned and pulls on his sleeve and points in the opposite direction. Inu-Yasha shrugs and follows the fox demon.

 

[I still believe

I still put faith in us]

 

            Kagome senses Inu-Yasha's presence and looks around only to see a crowded street. Her friends ask what's wrong and she says it's nothing and returns to their conversation. She whispers his name while the other girls are trying to pick up a couple of cute boys.

 

[We had it all

And watched it slip away]

 

            It is feudal Japan, fifty years before Kagome's first arrival. Inu-Yasha and Kikyo are yelling at each other instead of just talking like they usually did when meeting at their tree. Suddenly the miko shoots him with her bow and arrow, pinning him to the tree. He calls her name and asks why. She leaves, not bothering to answer as the dog demon loses consciousness.

 

[Where are we now?

Not where we wan to be]

 

            Kagome is at the bone-eater well debating whether or not to go back and look for Inu-Yasha. Her brother comes down and tells her her grandfather wants to see her. She sighs and leaves. Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha is back at the park under the tree thinking of her. Shippo is fast asleep beside him.

 

[Those hot afternoons

Still follow me]

 

            Inu-Yasha is sitting on a rock in the middle of a river, joining Shippo in a water fight while Kagome swims. She stops and smiles as she watches the two demons enjoying theirselves. Suddenly the dog demon is knocked into the water by another of Shippo's illusions. She starts to laugh with the little fox demon as he desperately tries to wring out his clothes. He turns to glare at her, but smiles instead as they lock eyes.

 

[Someday out of the blue

Maybe years from now or tomorrow night]

 

            Inu-Yasha is still pinned to the tree, Kikyo's arrow sticking out of his shoulder. The blood from the wound is dry now, but the pain of her betrayal is still fresh. A tear falls from one eye. The scene fades and it is now modern day Tokyo, Inu-Yasha and Shippo still hadn't found the demon with the shard. Shippo is bugging him to go back home and give up.

 

[I'll turn and I'll see you

As if we always knew

Someday we would live again someday soon]

 

            The dog demon is about to agree, but he sees Kagome again. This time she is alone and he seizes the only chance he may have. He calls out to her and she turns to look at him, surprised.

 

[I still believe

I still put faith in us]

 

            Kagome calls to Inu-Yasha to wait and pushes against the crowd. Soon she is able to cross the street and grabs him into a huge embrace. Shippo is stunned, the last time he saw her, she had been angry at the dog demon. Inu-Yasha is shocked, but soon hugs her back.

 

[Here comes the night

Here come the memories

Lost in your arms

Down in the foreign fields

Not so long ago]

 

            Kagome blushes as she realizes he's hugging her. She closes her eyes and snuggles closer to the dog demon. He does the same and lowers his head to breathe in the perfume of her hair. Shippo then chooses to break it up by asking Kagome all kinds of questions.

 

[Seems like eternity

Those sweet afternoons

Still capture me]

 

            Inu-Yasha is remembering their last day together. She had been playing with Shippo and picking flowers in a meadow while he watched from a tree. Miroku and Sango are talking quietly together. She begins to take the flowers and weave them into a wreath. A wistful smile appears on Inu-Yasha's face as he wishes he could be more human.

 

[Someday out of the blue

Maybe years from now or tomorrow night

I'll turn and I'll see you

As if we always knew

Someday we would live again someday soon]

 

            Both begin to remember the last night they were together and quickly pull away

from each other. To everyone's surprise, Inu-Yasha apologizes then Kagome apologizes as well. The lovers leave, her hand on his arm. Shippo shrugs and follows them.

 

 

[Some day out of the blue

In a crowded street or a deserted square

I'll turn and I'll see you

As if our love were new

Someday we can start again someday soon]

 

            Everyone is back in ancient Japan, celebrating their latest victory around a campfire. Kagome looks at the Shikon no Tama around her neck and notices only a few more shards to go and it'll be complete and she'd be able to stay home for good. Inu-Yasha notices it too and comes up beside her. She looks up at him questioningly and he kisses her, surprising Miroku, Shippo and Sango. She asks why and he says three words no one thought they'd hear him say. 'I love you.'

 

[I still believe

I still put faith in us]

 

            Kagome blushes and kisses him back as the song ends and they fade out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Never again will I do a Kago/Inu. I wrote this a long, long, time ago before watching/reading the rest of the series so I've become a diehard Sessh/Kago fangirl.


End file.
